The present invention is directed to an indicating device and more specifically to a solid state type which has no moving parts.
Measurement of currents, both steady state and transient has heretofore been accomplished by expensive and mechanically complex indicating instruments. This has especially been true in the case of transient currents where the speed and amplitude of the transients are extreme. In addition, in the measurement of both transient and steady state currents, the measuring environment is awkwardly located, very small or constitutes a part of a rotating machine. It has been difficult to easily and adequately measure currents present.
The same is also true of temperature measuring devices which have been slow reacting and inaccurate.
Furthermore, both in the measurement of temperature and current, it is many times desirable to have a permanent record. In presently available devices, this requires additional recording equipment which is expensive, bulky and complex.